A Different Kind of World
by Pixx
Summary: Derpy's life has gone down the drain. What will happen when her, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie are all transported to Earth? Rated M for language. Derpy's POV.  ON HIATUS
1. Prologue  A Fucking Mess

Disclaimer: As you've probably realized, I don't own MLP. If I did, I would be making lots of money and turning this into a movie. 3

My life is a fucking mess. A lazy eye and a speech impediment and suddenly - whoa! - that pony must be retarded! All I am is clumsy. I am **not** disabled. At all. Fuckwits.

I've been fired from jobs because 'customers have complained about your um... unique looks'.

I've been kicked out of houses, because I haven't made rental payments because I've been fired. I don't have a house, I don't have a job, and they're trying to take my little Dinky. The only thing I stay on this god-forsaken world for. If it wasn't for my little Dinky I probably would have thrown myself off the nearest cliff I could.

You know, all I ever wanted? I actually got it. I got a friend. I had Doctor Whooves. Although, he was more of a friend. He's the father of my baby. My little Dinky. Then he left me. Went after Rarity like all the other colts. Cheap slut. You know, nothing's cheaper than what comes free.

But even with everything happening, in public I still smile. It's a mask. So nopony knows how truly fucked up my life is, and how truly I want it to end... to all be over.


	2. Chapter One  The Hardest Thing

Disclaimer:I wish I had written MLP:FIM because then I would have written something spectacular, but I didn't. :(

Finding enough food for Dinky and I was a difficult chore, but a necessary one. If I didn't do this, both me and my Dinky would slowly starve. I checked my coin purse. Only a few bits left. I was just going to have to deal with a little bit less food than the usual. I looked again. Maybe I was going to have to eat hay stolen from Sweetapple Acres again. I hated stealing from Applejack. She was the only pony who's been nothing but nice to me, but I had to eat. I couldn't starve. Dinky needed me.

As I walked, I was roughly pushed. I looked into my bag to make sure they hadn't stolen anything. Small apple for lunch-check. Shopping list written on corner of a paper bag-check. Coin purse-missing. I sighed and drooped. I had no food and no money. I needed help. It was time to see Twilight Sparkle.

I walked dejectedly to the library. Twilight was dictating a letter to the princess. I waited patiently until she was finished. Then she turned to me. "Hey Derpy," she said, "what can I help you with?" I looked down at my hooves. This had to be the hardest thing I had ever done in my life. The worst day of my life, even counting the day when Doctor Whooves told me he was leaving for Rarity.

"I-I" I stuttered. The words seemed to be stuck in my throat. No matter how hard I tried, they wouldn't come out. Finally, I just burst into tears.

"Derpy?" Twilight asked, "what's wrong? Talk to me." And everything came out. Dinky's father leaving us. Not being able to hold down a job. Being homeless. Dinky being put down at school because I can't afford to keep up with the latest fashions. Skipping meals so Dinky can eat three times a day. Stealing from Applejack to stave off starvation. My last few bits being stolen. Every rotten thing that had happened to get me worked up came pouring out. Then came what I needed to say.

"I need you to take Dinky," I blubbed. Those six words were the hardest I'd ever spoken in my life. Of course they were. If they weren't I'd be heartless. Well, there was no danger of _that_. It felt like my chest was being torn in half. Tears rolled down my face. I did nothing to brush them off. Twilight placed a leg around my shoulders. I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Derpy. I can't take Dinky."

I nodded. I couldn't just fob my daughter off on somepony else. I turned to walk away, but Twilight stopped me.

"But... I know someone who _can_."

The journey to Sweetapple Acres was long. Once there, I waited outside whilst Twilight spoke to Applejack. Finally they came out together.

"Derpy, I'd be happy to take little Dinky until you can get back on your feet," Applejack said, "I know the little one and it would be my pleasure." I was relieved. I said a quiet thankyou to Applejack and walked away. I had to tell Dinky. She was not going to be happy.

A/N: I know this chapter is short. All my chapters are gonna be short, but on the plus side, I can update more often. Please review, because they make me as happy as Rainbow Dash in the sky and to leave one is as easy as Pinkie Pie.


End file.
